Being The Only One Who Knew
by Tsuza Alzhea
Summary: Sequel to NNFW: If things went smoothly for Mikan in the Last Dance, Hotaru could not say the same for her. Unexpected events, one after the other. And a catastrophe causes Luca to hold the burden of being the only one who knew... R
1. Unforseen Cataclysm

**:Being The Only One Who Knew:  
**by: Hk Ramos  
June 13, 2008

**Disclaimer:  
**_Alice Academy /  
Gakuen Alice  
_© **Higuchi Tachibana**

--

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "_

_o0o0o_

**1 : Unforeseen Cataclysm**

_o0o0o_

Of all those days were everything could go wrong, it _had _to be on the night when she was about to finish the blueprint of her latest invention.

Hotaru let out a small sigh as she passed through the road headed for their dormitory. Good thing she recently installed a headlight on her anti-gravity swan bike; otherwise it would've been a hassle to hold a lamp in one hand and to hold onto her bike with the other.

She tried to shift her leg from slipping off, but pain shot from her ankle. Her violet eyes twitched involuntarily.

_When I thought I'd be done at last, another lab nearby _had_ to have an explosion, _Hotaru thought, recalling the event that happened a little while ago …

She was already adding the final data on her blueprint when she heard something blow up from the adjacent lab, where another Invention Alice user was also making a device. It caused an unnecessary earthquake throughout the building. The sudden shaking was a bit too much for her piled up things; as a result, they toppled down from their cases. Aside from creating a mess from her just tidied-up laboratory, some of them fell on her leg when she prevented a fragile gadget from breaking. Her blueprint wasn't spared; it got crumpled and had ink all over it.

(It was a good thing she kept her video camera at the dorms; otherwise, the souvenir from 'her plan's accomplishment' might have been destroyed as well. Catching Natsume and Mikan's "moment" on film was difficult enough; also, she would lose a valuable asset for blackmailing Luca, Natsume or Mikan. Not that she needed to use that on her best friend -- Mikan was easy to talk into doing something.)

Her fellow Invention Alice user apologized again and again for the damage he brought about to Hotaru as he treated her wounds (he insisted on bringing her to the hospital; but she told him it wasn't needed. So he gave her first aid). Luckily, she remembers what was written in the blueprint; she'd easily redraft it the next day. Hotaru merely requested him to clean up her laboratory once he gets better (he only got scratches compared to Hotaru's broken ankle), and to pay for her broken goods in canned crab meat and Rabbits. She was yet to make a list of how much her inventions cost; with added interest. _Why not grab this opportunity for extra cash?_ she thought then_._ It would at least compensate with the accident.

She winced at her misfortune. _Great way to start high school, _she remarked sarcastically.

Hotaru glanced at the moon; shining dimly and giving her surroundings a soft glow. She observed some flowers slowly bloom; those with colors simply ignored in daylight. Waterdrops from the twilight rain added charm to its delicate features. Gleaming fireflies flew silently beside her as it played around. The crisp midnight breeze caressed her ebony hair, and gently tickled her skin. It gave such a cool feeling that was just right for someone wearing a thin T-shirt and khakis. For once, it made her glad she wasn't wearing a jacket.

Compared to how it was during the morning, the plants and trees surrounding the road she's taking was more stunning when bathed in moonlight.

Thank goodness that the night was so beautiful. It somehow uplifted her dreary mood.

_o0o0o_

After a few more minutes, she finally reached the dormitory.

Hotaru decided to enter through the balcony; as to not disturb the others with the front door's loud creaking. She had her bike hover effortlessly over it and entered the dormitory with ease. She turned the headlight off and ventured to her room's location. _Everybody should be asleep by now…_

"Hotaru-san?" a voice called out from below just as she was to go up the stairs.

Hotaru looked to the direction of the voice. Prussian eyes stared back in mild surprise. She was startled to see Luca still up; holding a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. "Ah, Nogi-san. Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes_ …_ for some reason."

It was since the _Last Dance _that he started calling her by her first name. Her lips curled to a smile when she noticed Luca added _–san_ to it. So he's still a bit uneasy calling her without it, huh? And she thought he was already accustomed to it; calling her by her name during that time. Still, Hotaru really didn't mind. Whether people called her by her last name, first name or a made-up name… Any would do. But, whenever it was _this_ particular blonde friend of hers saying her name … it never failed to send a certain sensation within her.

"Your bunny's sleeping already?" she inquired, noticing the lack of white fur usually perched on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he is," said Luca as he climbed up the stairway. He smiled a little at how Hotaru still addresses him by his surname. _Some things don't change, huh? _he thought. Sensing Hotaru's eyes at him, he took a sip from his mug; in attempt to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. He then asked her, "Why are you still awake? And on Speedy Swan, too."

"Oh, just roaming around," Hotaru replied almost instantly, somewhat averting from his gaze.

Luca grew curious at that small movement. The gesture conveyed it was a topic she didn't want to discuss. If she were 'just roaming around', then why be on that anti-gravity bike of hers? For all he knew, she wasn't _that_ lazy. Did something unpleasant happen to her prior to him coming across her? Or … did she have a problem? He wanted to know. However, if he asks, she would tell him that he was poking into a business he shouldn't concern himself with. Unlike with Mikan or Yuu, she doesn't tell him everything. Yes, they were friends now -- but she kept her distance from him. He couldn't help feeling a bit … jealous.

As if on cue to his thoughts, she suddenly commented, "The moon is magnificent tonight, isn't it?"

"Huh? Ah, yes, it is," he replied, glancing towards the balcony.

Luca watched the moonlight faintly illuminate the outside. He imagined that actually _being_ outside was much more breath-taking. Snapping away from the view, he turned to Hotaru in attempt to satisfy his whirling curiosity--but she was already at the second flight of stairs. Luca shook his head at falling for her tactic of escaping … yet again.

Before she totally disappeared from his sight, he caught glimpse of her bandaged ankle. And from what he could make out of it, her ankle swelled pretty badly. It bothered him. Why isn't it placed in a cast? Or better yet, why didn't she go and rest in the hospital? Luca's head ached from the unanswered questions swimming in his head.

_What happened to her? _he wondered. Opting to ask her about it tomorrow, he made his way back to his room. Luca told himself that he will _not_ be intimidated and he _will_ get the truth from her.

But, unbeknown to them, something was beginning to spread.

An ordeal was about to break loose.


	2. Dilemma of Knowing

**:Being The Only One Who Knew:  
**by: Hk Ramos  
June 13, 2008

**Disclaimer:  
**_Alice Academy /  
Gakuen Alice  
_© **Higuchi Tachibana**

--

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "_

_o0o0o_

**2 : Dilemma of Knowing**

_o0o0o_

She couldn't sleep.

Hotaru tossed around her bed; trying in vain to get some sleep. Aside from her ankle aching every now and then, the humidity of the room made her even more uncomfortable. Should she have just stayed up all night to redo the blueprint? This is what she hates when, instead of raining, it merely drizzles: the air becomes so heavy, it was suffocating.

Was it supposed to be _this _hot? And why was it becoming harder and harder to breathe … ?

Hotaru snapped her eyes open as felt and something urgently tapping her arm. A blue penguin-shaped machine stood beside her pillow as her eyes came into focus. The panicked look on the robot's face vanished the instant it saw she was finally awake. It hopped off the bed and scampered towards the door, as if to get something from the orange-lit outside.

Hotaru frowned at her recent invention's actions. What was causing Penguin to panic so? She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision …

It took a long second for her to understand what her smoke-filled, reddish-glared surroundings meant.

Her mauve eyes grew wide at the predicament she was in.

_o0o0o_

An angry mix of dark orange and yellow blazed on mercilessly; consuming whatever object it attached itself to. The howling wind made it stretch further into the dormitory, and became bigger with each passing moment. The flames cackled loudly; virtually sneering down the Alice Academy students (all in their sleepwear) that looked at it with fear.

But the older students were not daunted. Beds were levitated to save those in the higher floors; rain clouds were called upon by those who bore the Alice of Rain; the wounded were tended with first aid as everyone waited for the fire trucks to arrive. Even with the heat and burn the fire exudes, they did what they could to save the younger ones; to salvage the important items within reach.

A young brunette stared at the scene in front of her. Mikan saw how similar this was to that which happened a few years ago. She recalled rushing into an analogous inferno to get a crying child's videotape of his (or was that her?) mother. That was the last time the dormitory was on fire before today.

Her dark bronze eyes wandered to the Fire Alice user beside her, who was panting slightly. She could tell he was caught slightly off-guard at the sudden fire. But she was more caught off-guard at the fact that the second he found about the fire, Natsume ran to Mikan's room and took her out the dormitory.

Mikan felt herself blush as his grip on her shoulder tightened. To others it may seem like he was simply leaning on her for support, but she could tell that it was his way of telling her that he would not leave her side. She smiled softly at his puzzling ways of doing things.

"Oi. Stop fantasizing," Natsume said, cutting her off her thoughts. "That goofy look on your face is scary."

" … EH! Natsume, you thick-headed--! Who's fantasizing?!" said Mikan as Natsume smirked at her now pouting face. "And I am _not _scary!"

"Ah, sure. Seeing _that_ is scarier, Strawberry patterns_._"

"Uwaa! _You pervert--!!_"

He sure knew how to get her worked up. They may have had a mutual understanding of what they felt for each other, but it didn't stop the raven-haired lad from constantly teasing her. And how could he have seen the pattern of what she wore today? She was wearing pajamas! She glared into his crimson eyes.

"Ah, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan turned to the direction she heard her name being called. Anna fumbled as she brushed away her messy carnation pink hair. Her sapphire eyes showed obvious bewilderment.

"What's the matter_, _Anna-chan?" Mikan asked.

"I-It's Iinchou…" she gasped. "H-He's … Penguin--!"

"What? What happened to Penguin?"

"Luca!" said Natsume, glancing at him as the blonde neared. He took Bunny from Luca and petted it. "Are you alright?"

Luca nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad you two are as well." He then turned to Anna. "Calm down, Umenomiya-san. What's wrong with Penguin?"

"It's … " Anna took a deep mouthful of air before continuing. "Iinchou saw Penguin while he was guiding the students out. He said it looked like it was searching for something—still, Iinchou picked it up and ran out of the dorm with it, but Penguin began flailing about! It wanted to go back inside!

We explained over and over that it was dangerous in there, and that we understood how it wished to save some of Hotaru-chan belongings… "

"It's weird, though--I saw a high school student riding Hotaru's Speedy Swan as he came out with some children. It's not like Hotaru to leave it behind while she's in the lab…" Mikan mused, taking a quick glimpse at the anti-gravity swan bike parked close by.

"True… Luckily, she's staying in her laboratory right now—oh, Penguin! I almost forgot why I was here! Let's go, Mikan-chan!" Anna said as she pulled Mikan along and she sprinted as fast as she could to where Iinchou and the others were.

Luca stood there; shocked at what he just heard. All of them thought (or knew that) Hotaru was working in her laboratory. Penguin realized she wouldn't be able to go out with her injury. It tried to find Hotaru's Speedy Swan, but the high school student had already taken it by then. While searching, Iinchou found Penguin, and because he couldn't comprehend what Penguin was saying …

What should he do? Must he seek aid from their teachers? If he did, he would have to convince them he is telling the truth … but this would take too much time … and they might not make it. He could ask Natsume …

_No, _he thought. _He just came from another mission…he's too tired. _He didn't wish to involve Natsume in his condition.

His Prussian eyes shuddered at his summed-up thoughts:

Hotaru Imai was inside the burning dormitory.

And no one aside from him knows.

He has to decide. NOW.

Natsume eyed the group as they made an effort to restrain a struggling Penguin. Even he was curious on the robot's peculiar actions. Why was it so intent on going back inside? He turned to ask his best friend on his opinion on the subject, but he was stopped by the expression Luca wore. It was like he was having a conflict of inner thoughts; at loss on what to do. Did Luca understand what that blue machine was trying to say? He was about to ask him what the problem was when Luca faced him; his eyes determined.

"Neh, Natsume," Luca said, a guilty smile on his face. "Hold Bunny for me? For a while."

"_Wait!_" said Natsume, grabbing Luca's shoulder with his free hand. "What are you planning to do?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

" '_I'll be'_ … ? What do you mean--?"

Luca ruffled his best friend's hair. "It's such a nuisance when you're the only one that knows something, neh, Natsume?"

He lightly shoved his friend's hand away from him. Natsume stood motionless as he watched Luca clutch a water-filled bucket nearby and pour it over himself. Mind set on what to do, Luca dashed into the dormitory still ablaze.

There was not a minute to waste. Time was ticking fast.

Flames continued to dance in every bit of the dormitory.

Both will not stop for Luca.


	3. Despite the Inferno

**:Being The Only One Who Knew:  
**by: Hk Ramos  
June 13, 2008

**Disclaimer:  
**_Alice Academy /  
Gakuen Alice  
_© **Higuchi Tachibana**

--

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "_

_o0o0o_

**3 : Despite the Inferno**

_o0o0o_

And it blazed on further still; swallowing the dormitory inch by inch.

The fire has slowly eaten the thick foundation of the building. Temperatures shot up to almost unbearable degrees. Long pieces of wood randomly fell; burning as pyre to the continuing incident. The howling wind fuelled the flames into bigger flares. Ashes scattered around. Smoke entirely occupied the upper half of the hallways.

And Luca was losing air fast.

He covered his mouth with his damp handkerchief to somewhat filter what remains of the breathable air among the thickening smog. He remembered Natsume telling him that in these situations, it's best to crouch or crawl: since hot air rises, smoke mostly goes up, so the air underneath it would still be breathable. Though it was proving difficult to move around, Luca stuck to what he learned from Natsume years ago. Rushing into that smoke, being blinded by it and the surrounding fire would be submitting to suicide.

Ignoring the heat emitted by the surrounding flames, he squinted his eyes as much as possible to prevent the thick haze from stinging his eyes. He didn't want to lose track of the blue machine that he was following.

(Upon seeing Luca dash into the burning dormitory, Penguin was happy that someone finally understood its plea: that its master, Hotaru, was trapped inside. After distracting Mikan and the others, it ran back to the building; locating Luca and leading him to where Hotaru might be.)

Penguin stopped every now and then; looking back to see if Luca was able to keep up with it. Being a robot, the tiny invention is unaffected by the fumes; but the heat was starting to cause its mechanism to malfunction. And the now uneven flooring was giving it a hard time moving around. Luca insisted that he just carry the blue robot, but it refused; seeing that Luca himself was having difficulty. What more if he walked about, carrying Penguin?

Luca held his chest tightly as he fought a fit of coughs threatening to burst out. Penguin tried to rush to its side, feeling he was in pain, but Luca held his hand up, as if saying, _'I'll be alright. Don't stop.'_ He wiped the sweat on his forehead as the blue machine nodded and proceeded to trudge on.

They can't stop just because of that, Luca pounded over and over in his mind. Somewhere in this inferno, Hotaru is here, with her injured ankle. What if she got locked up in a room? She could be trapped within a ring of fire. Had anyone not thought that maybe, just maybe, she's actually in the dorm as well? He hoped that, if there is a slim chance, someone found her and had taken her out of this blazing place. No, he couldn't take out that possibility; however, he couldn't gamble. What if he couldn't find her with the time he has in hand? What if she had suffocated from the amount of smog present as of the moment? What if a piece of burning plank hit her? What if it's already too late . . . ?

Luca snapped out of his pondering and shook these absurd thoughts off. Thinking like that would do no good. And the fire seemed that it would not let up anytime soon. Not only Hotaru; but also he himself and Penguin might not make it out alive if they don't hurry. They were running out of time.

He feared the worst.

A faint creaking sound caught Luca's attention. He looked up to the direction of the noise in time to see a block of wood about to drop on the small machine he was following.

"PENGUIN!"

Luca ran and shoved Penguin out of the way; saving the blue robot from being crushed, but not quick enough to completely dodge the fallen rubble. He braced himself for the impact, and felt something like electricity shoot through his right leg. He slightly writhed at the ache. Penguin hurriedly helped Luca go to the nearest wall to avoid any more rubble that may fall down and inspected the condition of his leg. It swelled pretty badly at the impact. There were a few bruises, and bled a little from a gash. Thankfully, his bones didn't seem to be broken. This would make Luca incapable to walk for a while, though.

Penguin looked at him with guilt-ridden eyes. Why had it not been more careful? It may be too intent to searching for its master, yet that is not a reason for it to fail to pay attention to its surroundings. Why can it do nothing but bring trouble? All it wanted was to help save its master. Is he that much of a burden? Maybe it would have been better if it had not followed Luca at all . . .

"It's not like it's your fault that block of wood fell," Luca softly said, patting the blue machine's head. "Don't look at me like that. Cheer up."

Penguin felt guiltier upon hearing his words. How could he be so warm to it despite what happened?

_Despite everything …_

In a way, Penguin now understood what Hotaru meant by that phrase. No wonder she . . .

_Cough._

An indistinct cough somehow managed to reach their ear amidst the blaring roar of the growing fire. Penguin perked up. Luca's Prussian eyes held disbelief. Leaning to the wall for support, Luca used his good leg to move on. Penguin pushed whatever debris aside; clearing Luca's way while it tried to recall which direction it heard that cough. _Her cough_. That they were sure of.

Both were unaware of the directions they were now taking. They were merely relying on their hunches; intuition telling them where to go. As they turned to a corner they saw an injured teen below a broken window; her pajamas covered in soot. Shards of glass lay near her. Her face was paler than ever. The fire had chunked off the roof, creating a huge hole. Her dull eyes were half-closed. The flames continued to rage on. Her bandaged ankle was bleeding.

Luca stared at the motionless figure in front of him. He could feel the tears in his eyes; dropping bit by bit. Was he too late?

"Hotaru!" whispered Luca. Disregarding the pain throbbing in his leg, he kneeled beside her, supporting her head in his arms. His hand quivered as he touched her cheeks. "Hotaru … N-No … "

A light force wobbly hit his chest. Luca opened his eyes in surprise, and found himself staring into weary mauve eyes; a small smirk dancing on Hotaru's face. Her breathing was shallow and feeble. "_Stupid . . . _Too slow_ . . ._"

Luca laughed in relief. She was alive! Penguin hugged Hotaru, crying happily to see its master okay. The smoke must have caused her to temporarily lose consciousness, Luca thought. He noted the piece of wood her hand was loosely holding, the shards of glass on it, and the broken window. She must have smashed the window to somewhat lessen the smoke filling this hallway . . . and, if ever, catch someone's attention. He helped her sit up.

"Geez_ … _You scared us, you know … I thought you were … "

"Dead? No way_,_" Hotaru said stoically, her voice slightly muffled by the damp handkerchief Luca gave her. She took deep breaths to clear her still blurry vision. "I still have Rabbits I need to collect. And just how long were you planning to make me wait?"

"What?! Most of them thought you were in your laboratory!" Luca countered. "You should be thankful that I even _knew_ you were here!"

"Thank you, then."

" … What an ungrateful tone … "

She still thinks of Rabbits in this situation? This woman is unreasonable!

_If she had the strength to be like that, then she should be okay_, Luca mused. He couldn't help but smile. The things he do for this crazy woman . . . If Natsume were there, he would scold him for doing something irrational and impulsive. He would tell him that he's definitely out of his mind. Well, maybe he is. Either way, he doesn't really care. Especially now that he's sure of what he feels.

Hotaru chuckled weakly. She _was _curious, though, in his course of action. He could have just informed the teachers about it . . . Why did he come and rescue her? Probably because of conscience; he _was _the only one who saw her go back to the dorm. This thought saddened her. Why, though? It's not as if …

_This ridiculous thinking must stop, _she told herself firmly. Also, there were other questions she'd like to ask him, but she thought it would be best to leave it for later. Escaping the fiery building was their priority.

"So, you've found me. How do you propose we get out of here?"

Luca blinked a few times. Now that he came to think of it, he really didn't have any plans from the start. The notion he had then was simple: _find Hotaru, survive, get the hell out of there_. During the whole time he had not thought of the details on _how _exactly. He glanced up the roof with the huge hole. It was mostly brittle now, so it could be easily severed if it wasn't big enough. A rush of wings echoed.

_Wings? _Luca wondered. He looked outside the window and realized that they were at the part of the dormitory near the Eastern Woods. _That's it! _He leaned on the windowsill (which, fortunately, had no flames on it) and whistled—using the trademark tone for calling his friend eagle. No sooner after that the giant eagle located him, whipping its wings to rid of the small embers nearby. Its eyes flashed concern on observing the situation they were in.

"Tear down the weak parts of the roof here!" Luca ordered, pointing to the hole. The eagle nodded and tore it down with its talons, careful that none of it landed on Hotaru, Luca or Penguin. They backed away as the roof and walls crumbled. When enough space was created, the eagle cautiously set itself down to Luca's side. Luca stroked its neck as thanks.

The fire enclosing them has fanned out due to the eagle's flapping. The hot atmosphere was enervating. The breathable air was almost used up. They only had little time to hop on it before the embers surround them.

Now numb to the injury on his leg, Luca quickly carried Hotaru unto the eagle's back (despite her protests). She was still weak from being knocked out due to lack of air, he told her. Just as he was hoisting Penguin up in front of Hotaru, he slipped something into its front pocket. Hotaru was supposed to ask what that was when the worst expected event occurred.

CRACK.

Snap.

_Crumble._

The floor he was stepping on cracked and gave away. Startled, the eagle flapped its wings in attempt to hover and avoid the corroding floor. But Luca was unable to grab on its talon in time. He sunk to the uneven floor; his leg stuck knee-deep. The gust of wind conferred life to sleeping embers and flared up worse than ever. Penguin looked to and fro in search of Luca. Hotaru heard his shouting amidst the blaring crackle of the flames.

"GO!"

"NO! I won't leave you!"

"I SAID LEAVE!!"

The giant eagle, as well as Hotaru, jerked at the tone of Luca's voice. _Leave? _How could she abandon him?! In objection to this, she asked the eagle to lower and somehow get Luca. The flames rose higher, glaring at them: acting like a barrier between them and Luca. The gale blew stronger and stronger; blasting the fire to its extreme flare, making the eagle unable to remain in place.

Luca looked helplessly at the effort they were exerting. If they don't leave right away, they'd be in danger of having the fire eat them up …

_It can't be helped, then. I'm sorry …_

"Just … go … " murmured Luca.

Hotaru panicked at the guilty smile on his face. Whatever he's planning to do, it's certainly not good. She had seen this expression somewhere … could it be that he's … ?

The eagle suddenly stopped struggling to get past the flames. The eagle maneuvered itself, gradually flying away from the dormitory. Hotaru's eyes widened in realization: Luca has used his Animal Pheromone Alice on the giant eagle and ordered it to leave.

Flames roared, as if in triumph, engulfing the dormitory with its prowess.

Orange and red blended into the midnight darkness.

Smoke blackened the star-studded sky.

And the last thing that Hotaru remembered was screaming his name before fading with the night.


	4. Defying Reason

**:Being The Only One Who Knew:  
**by: Hk Ramos  
June 13, 2008

**Disclaimer:  
**_Alice Academy /  
Gakuen Alice  
_© **Higuchi Tachibana**

--

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "_

_o0o0o_

**4 : Defying Reason**

_o0o0o_

Hotaru could feel her head pound in pain as she tried to shift her body's position. How long has she been drifting in this darkness surrounding her?

_Imai-san…! Get help -- Out of the way--_

Phrases reached her ears every now and then. Its intonation raised and waned; buzzing irritably. Each passing minute made her more uncomfortable.

_Would she be … ? What about …_

The conversations had gone down to whispers; as if the people nearby didn't want her to hear it. What had happened?

_Luca … Luca …_

She can't stay in this state for long. How many hours have passed already? Hotaru mustered what energy she has at the moment to pull herself back to consciousness . . .

She weakly opened her eyes. Mauve orb flinched involuntarily at the sudden burst of light above. A dash of blue seemed to flutter by her sight. Everything still felt muddled.

_Geez … you sure like scaring people out of their wits … neh?_

A soft chuckle.

_Don't make me worry for you so much … Hotaru._

_o0o0o_

Hotaru forced her eyes open.

Her body felt like lead--as much as she'd want to, she couldn't bring herself to even lift a finger. She observed the place she was in. Judging from the white-colored exterior, the window curtain gently being blown by the air of dawn, and the static voice announcing various room numbers or calling upon certain doctors, she figured she was brought to the hospital. The giant eagle must have flied to where her classmates or where the teachers were . . .

_Wait, a giant eagle…? _

Hotaru bolted up from her sleeping position as the events earlier flooded back to her. The last thing she remembered—Luca using his Animal Pheromone Alice—was not true, was it? That blonde idiot was with her when she escaped that burning dormitory … right? Which room was he in? She grasped her head in exasperation. Did he really do what she thought he did . . . ?

Suddenly sitting up doubled the aching of her head, and caused two figures to jerk in surprise. These two, seeing Hotaru finally gain consciousness, immediately rushed to her side--plopping their tiny bodies unto her lap. Hotaru let out a gasp at the brusque weight that landed on her.

"Penguin … Bunny …" she whispered, petting the small machine and the white rabbit on its head respectively. Their eyes shone with both delight and concern. "I'm glad you two are okay. But—"-- Hotaru picked Bunny up and held it to level her eyes -- "—why are you alone?"

Penguin's head drooped at what her statement wanted to imply. It confirmed that the thoughts it heard a while ago were indeed hers. (Penguin was built in such a way that the short antenna on its head served as a "transmitter" of her thoughts to it. This way verbal communication wouldn't be necessary.) Penguin could feel Hotaru gazing at it with inquiring eyes. _Where is he? _Her violet orbs pleaded for an answer. It couldn't bear to look to her in the eye.

"I … see …"it heard Hotaru say as she placed Bunny back down to Penguin's side. "Did they … find him yet?"

With a pained mien, the blue robot slowly shook its head. The white rabbit beside it also had its head lowered; its small red eyes saddened. Penguin braved to look at its master, and nearly cried at the expression she wore. Hotaru's lower lip was slightly trembling. Her fist tightened and loosened at random intervals. She was dazed. Just . . . staring off at nowhere. But what hurt Penguin most was how her eyes were. No tears dropped from it, yes, but its current state was worse that seeing it crying--it was almost like what little life it had has ebbed away from her dulled eyes.

Penguin hugged her at her waist, and whimpered. Exactly _what_ emotion running through her right now was beyond its comprehension, but, somehow, Penguin could feel some of it. A whirling rage of anxiety, guilt, worry—and a surreal feeling that made its chest feel as though it would burst any moment. It was painful_._ In such a great extent.It burned its heart in agony.

And Penguin was only feeling a portion of this. How much of a thousandfold more are these emotions stirring inside its master?

Hotaru was still in a daze when Mikan charged into the room (followed by Natsume); Mikan instantly throwing her arms around Hotaru. She ranted on how she stupid she felt for not having any clue that Hotaru wasn't in her lab during the incident but was actually _in _the dorm. Though Hotaru didn't show any reaction, Mikan continued to talk and explain the situation after the fire incident.

The fire had finally been put off, and had scorched the dormitory pretty badly. They had the Middle School students temporarily take refuge in the Elementary Division's dormitory. Since classes for that day were cancelled, most of them were either tending the wounded or babysitting the children. Because some parts of the dorm were doomed to corrode sooner or later, they assigned the students in the High School Division into the charred dormitory to salvage what they could find, or look for possible victims that may have been trapped in the dorm. Then rumors spread of the giant eagle that flew from the dormitory carried a person on it. The moment Mikan found out that the "person" was actually Hotaru with Penguin, she dropped whatever she was doing and ran to the hospital without further ado. Their other classmates wanted to go as well, but they still had their hands full of things to do. Natsume volunteered to run after Mikan, and fill them in on how she was when he came back.

Natsume was silent as Mikan this relayed to Hotaru. His face was remained impassive, yet both his hands were clenched firmly. He felt horrible for figuring out too late what Luca said to him back then, and for not being able to help his best friend. And up until now, there wasn't any news on Luca's location. He asked the hospital's front desk if, by any chance, Luca had been admitted, but the receptionist ruefully gestured, 'No'.

He then noticed Hotaru start upon hearing the phrase "trapped in the dorm". Natsume frowned at it. He had no idea on what had befallen Luca when he went to rescue her. From what he could derive of her reaction, as well as the expressions Penguin and Bunny had, there was a huge possibility that Luca got trapped in the dormitory … and, knowing Luca, he probably sacrificed himself so that Hotaru and that machine could escape. _The idiot … _

Natsume observed Hotaru's lifeless form. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. As much as he'd want to demand Hotaru to tell them exactly what happened, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that kind of face . . . It was a face of someone who was being eaten up inside. It's not like she had wanted whatever had happened to happen … And, being the only person to witness it, she was definitely overridden with guilt. He could relate to the helplessness and the burden of responsibility that she might be feeling when Luca sacrificed himself … for her. The person Luca--

He grimaced inwardly. It's not as if he wouldn't do the same thing Luca did, if he were in that situation and Mikan was involved . . .

Hotaru snapped out of her stupor when a hand buoyantly slipped unto hers. Mikan released her from the hug and they both turned to Natsume, who now held Hotaru's hand. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Those morons are too slow. I'll look for him myself," said Natsume indifferently. Afterwards his crimson eyes softened in empathy. "Don't blame yourself, Imai."

The contained tears finally slid down Hotaru's cheeks. Mikan was about to argue with Natsume for making her best friend cry, but a weak smile painted Hotaru's face. A sigh of relief. It was like she somehow wanted someone to utter those words.

"That's right, Hotaru," Mikan exclaimed, wiping the tears. "Luca-pyon's definitely alright! Believe in him!"

Hotaru gave her a small nod. _Somehow, I can still feel your presence. I know you're okay. Intuition, maybe? And believe … of course … Why I didn't give up hope when I was surrounded by that inferno? . . . I knew you'd come. I believed in you._

A mild tugging came from her sleeve. She looked down and saw Bunny clasping something between its teeth. She held out her hand and the rabbit dropped the object unto her palm.

It was a necklace; its brown-colored string fairly thick. It held a golden pendant shaped of a cartoon rabbit, eyes studded of sapphire gems. Hotaru recognized the necklace: it was the one that Luca has been looking at intently during their visit to Central Town. She recalled Luca coming in and out the store; ambivalent on whether he would buy it or not. So he got it in the end, huh?

Penguin waved its small arm to get Hotaru's attention and pointed eagerly to its front pocket. Hotaru's eyes widened. Was this the thing she saw Luca put into Penguin's pocket that time? If it is, then why were these two giving it to her? Mikan was right here … Maybe they wanted _her_ to be the one to hand it to her best friend? Hotaru saw Penguin shaking its head frivolously; as if in disapproval of her thoughts. She arched an eyebrow in wonder.

"Are you telling me … this is for me?"

Both Bunny and Penguin nodded at her. Mikan's bronze eyes reflected confusion at what was going on. Natsume's eyes seemed to carry sudden insight as the two lightly pushed her hand clasping the necklace to her chest. But _why?_ When Luca bought that necklace, she was sure she overheard him tell Natsume--unless he deliberately said it because _she _would _overhear _it . . .

Ignoring the fact that she was still injured and she hasn't fully recovered, she abruptly pushed the blanket off her (causing Penguin to almost get thrown off the bed) and wore the slippers nearby. She ran for the door, but Mikan grabbed her by the arm before she could exit the room.

"I've got to find him! _Don't stop me!_"

"Who said that we were going to prevent you from looking for him?"

Hotaru looked at Natsume in astonishment as he perched the white rabbiton his shoulders. Mikan picked up the blue machine and carried it in her arms.

"As if we'd let you go there alone," Mikan said, winking playfully at her.

And so the three of them cautiously made their way out of the hospital. After making sure that no one saw them leave, they headed towards their destination: the Middle School Dormitory.

Hotaru wore the necklace and clutched the pendant tightly as Luca and Natsume's conversation in that store raced her in mind.

"_This is_ _for the person you like?"_

"_Like … Love … Yes. I can only pray she'll accept it."_

"_Hm. And when do you plan to give this?"_

"_When I'm really sure of how I feel. And when I've got enough courage."_

"_As good as confessing, huh?"_

"…_Yeah. As good as confessing."_


	5. Intertwined Psyche

**:Being The Only One Who Knew:  
**by: Hk Ramos  
June 13, 2008

**Disclaimer:  
**_Alice Academy /  
Gakuen Alice  
_© **Higuchi Tachibana**

--

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "_

_o0o0o_

**5 : Intertwined Psyche**

_o0o0o_

Prussian eyes averted towards the now-visible sky. The clouds seemed to hide behind the desultory holes on the roof above him. Rays of daybreak filtered in his current location, which was like a sponge with all the pore-like craters. Most of the floorings had given away, planks scattered around, windows and doors dismembered -- scorched almost thoroughly. The aftermath of the inferno.  
He probably looked like a mess; similar to his surroundings. Most of his wounds have stopped bleeding now; though the dried-up blood on him and his shirt stood out quite a bit. His blonde hair was blackened with soot. And he wasn't feeling as bad as he appeared to be.

How long did that fire last before it finally decided to die down, Luca wondered? While he tried to find a place to hide from the fumes and embers, it felt like he was stuck there for days.

But what he was more curious of was the conversation he had with Natsume during a visit to Central Town. That time when he finally made up his mind and bought the rabbit necklace.

Of all things, why did he think of that, specifically, out of the blue? There wasn't anything in his milieu that gave even a hint of it. None at all.

Now that he was reminded of it … Luca's thoughts focused on that.

Was Penguin able to give Hotaru the necklace? He was sure he whispered to Penguin to give it to her once they got out of there.  
Did Hotaru accept the small gift? Luca hoped so; though the likelihood she didn't is bigger … There's the fact that she's no doubt fuming in anger on what he did. An "idiotic sacrifice", as he could imagine her yelling at him. He really wanted to be the one to give it to her, but … the circumstance back then had him thinking, 'I might not be able to … '

And … the hidden motive upon receiving it? It was no secret that Hotaru was a genius. Not only in technical aspects, but also with regards to everyday things. Luca knew that she was also in the store that day; at the other side of the shelf, browsing through the items. So he braved to speak of what he would like to imply upon giving that necklace to someone …

He knew she would stop and listen to that short talk.

He knew that she would be able to figure it out once she was handed the rabbit necklace.

Luca let out as long sigh, disregarding whatever pain came from doing it. Somewhere in him, he felt that they were all right. Most likely being treated in the hospital, and glomped by a worried Mikan. Luca smiled at the image.

As for his "confession" . . . What worries him is how she would react to it. Would she believe it, or shrug it off as a hoax? . . . Nevertheless, it was a risk he would have to take. No, rephrase that. It was a risk he was willing to take.

" _. . . And just how long were you planning on making me wait?"_

Luca snapped out of his musings upon having that sentence Hotaru told him earlier pass his mind. There was something in the way (and the tone) she said this that had him feel as if she was not just referring to his rescuing. His eyes widened. Could she have meant what he thought she wanted to suggest?

He rested his back against the wall, clutching his aching side. He knew he shouldn't have laughed, but holding it in would have been more painful.

"…Why couldn't I just say it in front of her?" said Luca quietly. "That would've been much easier … "

"It definitely is," a voice echoed nearby. "It wouldn't be like you, though."

Luca wore an expression of incredulity. Had he been stuck in this burned-down dormitory that he's now hearing voices?

A gentle laugh reached his ears. "What kind of face is that? You look like you heard a ghost or something."

A figure slowly emerged into the area where most of the sunlight passed through. A familiar panda-shaped ear muffler (the deceiving appearance of a communication device) was donned on her head. Her ebony tresses and pajamas were covered with dust; presumably from the ashes around. Violet orbs shone as her features were dimly highlighted by the soft sunshine. A weary smile spread her lips upon having her eyes lock with his.

"I've contacted Mikan and Natsume … told them I've found you. Already sent our location … Help should be on the way."

Silently, she approached to where Luca sat. Kneeling beside the still dumbfounded Luca, Hotaru graciously placed her arms around him and enveloped him in a relieved hug. Heavens knew just how much she held back from putting to much pressure in it; she took his injuries into consideration. His chest was filled with exhilaration in seeing that she was safe. Yet her gesture left Luca quite baffled.

"Hotaru … You're all right … I'm glad," Luca managed to utter, uncertain on how to react. He chose to pat her on the head. He felt shy to return her embrace.

"You idiot, doing such a needless thing … Do you have any idea how guilty that made me feel?!" said Hotaru in anger. She really wanted to shout at him, but her voice betrayed her as it cracked in the middle of her sentence. Her grip on him tightened involuntarily.

"Haha, Sorry, sorry," he apologized, chuckling a bit. "By the way, how were you able to find me?"

"I'm not sure myself … I merely treaded where my feet took me."

"Instinct, huh … Ah! What about everyone? Are they alright?"

"Hah, you're really hopeless … Worrying about everyone else in your condition. . ."

"Wha … No! The bloodstains only make it look worse than it really is—"

"—But. . .That's just like you. Ever gentle … Always holding a warm ambiance … Putting others above yourself … " Hotaru started, like she was reading a list. Luca tilted his head to his side, showing puzzlement. Nonetheless, he continued to listen. "The three I've mentioned were the most prominent characteristics you have. The adorable expressions whenever you see my 'blackmail' photos are another thing."

Hotaru laughed when Luca made a long face upon her mention of the said photos. "No matter what, though, you were always like that. Even to me. Never changing. In spite of the things I do to you … Despite everything … "

"Eh?" Luca stared at her as she released him from the embrace. "What--" He was cut off his unasked question by Hotaru hesitantly clasping their hands together.

Now he was really confused.

As if reading his mind, she gave him a teasing smirk. She pulled out the necklace she put inside her pajamas and held the rabbit pendant in between her fingers. Its sapphire eyes gleamed with as much zeal as Luca's eyes may have right now. Hotaru did not throw or reject the gift. Nor did she merely put it in her pocket. She was actually _wearing_ the necklace. It was alike a dream . . .

Luca dared to hope that, somehow, someway. . .

"Then … does that mean you…?"

Hotaru closed her eyes, and let herself go and say that which she has been keeping in all this time. "Yes. That's why I … "

_CREEEEAAAAAAK._

Both Hotaru and Luca looked up to where the loud loosening sound came from. The color drained from their faces at seeing huge chunks of lath about to drop on them. Hotaru's blood froze. No matter how much she mentally screamed to move, her body wouldn't budge. MOVE…!

"_LOOK OUT--!!"_


	6. Epilogue: Being The Only One Who Knew

**:Being The Only One Who Knew:  
**by: Hk Ramos  
June 13, 2008

**Disclaimer:  
**_Alice Academy /  
Gakuen Alice  
_© **Higuchi Tachibana**

--

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "_

_o0o0o_

**Epilogue : Being The Only One Who Knew**

_o0o0o_

A cool waft of air rushed by; the grass and leaves lazily swaying in it. Blossoms that have fallen off ride with this wind. In the humid summer atmosphere, such zephyr was most welcomed.

A teenager let this breeze play with his blonde locks. Despite him wearing the assigned summer uniform--a short-sleeved polo and long, black pants--he felt dank. (Why do High School students have to wear pants during summer? He pondered.) The white rabbit he was carrying suddenly ran up to his shoulders; something it usually does if it sees a friend of his. His blue orbs flicked to the person walking towards him. Luca smiled as a female friend neared.

"Cutting classes again, Luca-kun?"

"I wouldn't term it that … I've finished the given seatwork, after all."

Luca felt his friend take Bunny from his shoulder and placed it on hers. Another gust of wind blew; mildly messing up his friend's ebony hair. The wind wasn't strong enough to blow her checkered skirt up, thankfully. He gazed at her mauve eyes.

"I think you're the one cutting classes, Hotaru-san."

"Of course not. Since it's the Alice Type classes, and I have no inspiration to invent anything, I merely excused myself for the day."

". . .Doesn't that mean the same thing?"

Hotaru laughed. "Maybe I should have said it in a faster pace."

"That way whoever heard that response would just nod, huh?" Luca replied.

A shared laughter.

Then, silence.

It wasn't the awkward kind. However . . .

"I wonder. . .has it always been like this?" mused Luca, glancing at her. "A few months have gone by, yet. . .It's still foggy—"

"Don't force yourself," Hotaru said, ruffling his already messed-up hair. "Give it time."

"But I … "

"As I said: 'Give it time'. That doesn't return overnight, you know."

"I'm aware of that…! It's just … "

Hotaru glanced, waiting for him to continue. Luca scratched his head; embarrassed of his thoughts. Regardless, her eyes encouraged him to say it.

Luca took a deep breath before proceeding. "Well … Of all our classmates … Besides Natsume and Mikan … I feel really comfortable around you. Though I do find it strange as to why I can't call you without an honorific," he grinned.

"Have you even tried to do so?"

"Er … Not yet."

"Start there, then. You'll get used to it … soon enough."

"'_Soon enough'?_"

"Yes. Why?"

"Ah, nothing really … Somehow, that phrase seemed familiar."

After a while a classmate of theirs called their attention; motioning to them that their third class was about to start. Hotaru told Luca to go on ahead; she wanted to stay a bit longer. She'd catch up, she reassured him. Luca nodded and went off; Bunny hopping from Hotaru's shoulder and going after him.

Hotaru smiled inwardly. So, he recognizes the phrase, huh?

Memories may disappear, but feelings remain; embedded unto the core of our beings. Especially if that feeling happens to be love … Even if you say it's "gone", it isn't entirely: There will always be a tiny portion of it left. And this small part, given enough wind, will flare yet again—possibly stronger and brighter than it once did. It usually doubles, or triples; because of the fact that it was once lost then regained, doesn't it?

Up until now, Hotaru finds this way on how love works very weird. Irrational, even. But it's not as if it works with logic, anyway.

_The past cannot be brought back … Time cannot be rewound. Here, we have the present--where we currently live in. Why linger in the past when we have been given a wonderful gift everyday we are blessed to wake up with?_

_Watch out, Luca Nogi … I'll have you experience déjà vu._

_As what you are doing to me at this moment … I'll make you fall in love with me again … Maybe even harder than before._

_o0o0o_

**A / N : Thank you to all those who read, faved & reviewed this fanfic of mine! :D**

**I truly appreciate it, and I'm really happy. See you next (GA?) fic!  
**


End file.
